The present disclosure relates to video coding systems and, in particular, systems that code high dynamic range (“HDR”) video content.
Modern video delivery and display systems vary in the dynamic range of the video signal that they can support. Where image data values may have been defined using 8- or 10-bit depth color values, newer image processing applications are generating such image data values at 12- or perhaps 16-bit values. The increasing dynamic range permits image content to be rendered at finer quantization levels than before by representing a greater range of luminance and color information than low dynamic range (“LDR”) representations. Thus, support of HDR image content can support video delivery and display at higher image quality.
There are very few deployed coding systems that are capable of coding and decoding HDR content. There are a wide variety of coding/decoding systems, however, that support LDR content. Accordingly, the inventors perceive a need for an LDR-based coding system that can support HDR content.